


A Morning Revelation

by Little_Inkstone



Series: Afternoon Reunion AU [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Inkstone/pseuds/Little_Inkstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With time moving, and his memories restored, Rumpelstiltskin focuses on wooing Isabelle, the cursed persona of Belle, to regain his family.  While also balancing his schemes and plots to maneuver the saviour into breaking the curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morning Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation/sequel to An Afternoon Reunion and An Evening Remembrance, I’d suggest reading those two before this one.

Emma had come to town and the curse was weakening, the clock striking the hour earlier that morning was proof enough of that.  Rumpelstiltskin couldn’t have been more delighted.  Well, strictly speaking that wasn’t true. There was still the matter of him being separated from his family.  But he was working on that.

He needed to make a good first impression during this luncheon.  It might be his only chance to win Isabelle’s affection.  The pressure he was putting himself under wasn’t helping, causing him to sweat and his hands to shake.

Nervously he sat at the table, a full half an hour early for their meeting at Granny’s.  He had Belle’s love, of that he had no doubt, but Isabelle was different.  She was mostly the same as Belle, bright, cheerful, an avid reader. But she was also shy, something Belle had never suffered from.

Belle’s motto had been ‘do the brave thing, and bravery will follow’.  She hadn’t been fazed at all that some people would shun her for loving the Dark One.  Isabelle was less daring, more reserved.  If he couldn’t convince her that the odd disapproving look now and again was worth spending time with the town pariah, he might lose her and their daughter, Lucy, until the curse broke.

As a love sick Mr. Gold he could stand admiring Isabelle from a distance, having nothing more than a superficial friendship with her.  As Rumpelstiltskin he wasn’t sure he could live without the loves of his life. After all, he had ripped one world apart and journeyed to another just so he could find the missing piece of their family.  His son, Baelfire.

So focused was he on the coffee in front of him, trying to think of all the things he could say to convince Isabelle to give him the time of day, he didn’t notice when she entered Granny’s.  She looked around, and smiled fondly to herself when she saw him glaring at his cup.

“Hey.”  She greeted softly sitting down across from him in the booth he was seated in.

Startled he looked up quickly.  “Hey.” He replied, returning her smile with one of his own.  “You’re early.”  He teased with a playful smirk.

“So are you.”  She retorted, her previous smile broadening into a grin.

They both chuckled, as if sharing a private joke, any tension he had been feeling evaporating.  He had always felt at ease with Belle and no curse, no matter how powerful, could change that.

“How’s Lucy doing?”  He asked after they had exchanged a few more pleasantries.

“She’s great, energetic as always.”  Isabelle replied with a doting smile.

“And is she still convinced we’re all story book characters?”  He questioned as nonchalantly as possible.

Gold and Isabelle had been sure that it was a phase Lucy had been going through, now, Rumpelstiltskin knew better.  Somehow his daughter remembered, he still hadn’t been able to work out how that was, but she was a child of true love, anything was possible.

“Yes, you know, I bet I could make a fortune off of writing children’s books about her adventures in the Dark Castle.”  She laughed.  “She has such an active imagination; sometimes I wonder where she gets it from.”

“I can only guess.”  He said meaningfully, with a knowing smile.

Isabelle blushed prettily, dropping her eyes bashfully.  “Well, I suppose it’s not too much of a mystery.  I’ve always loved books, and they really are just make-believe written down.”

“A strong imagination definitely helps while reading.”  Rumpelstiltskin agreed.

They talked a little while longer until someone came to take their order.  The waitress, Ruby, Little Red Riding Hood if he recalled correctly, shot Isabelle a confused look that clearly meant they’d be talking later.

Much to his surprise, and pleasure, Isabelle didn’t flinch or shrink under the scrutiny.  Instead she smiled pleasantly, and pretended she couldn’t see the critical and assessing look in her friend’s eyes.

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly once Ruby had left.  “Sorry about that.” Isabelle apologized.

He shrugged.  “It’s not a problem; I’ve grown used to it.”

“But you shouldn’t have had to.  There’s so much more to you than everyone says.”  She replied sincerely.  “You can’t know what’s in a person heart, until you truly know them.”

“ _Belle_.”  Rumpelstiltskin gasped softly.  Before he knew what he was doing, he reached forward, grasping her hand.

The same words from so long ago echoed in his mind.  Perhaps he hadn’t given Isabelle enough credit.  Maybe even cursed, Belle could still see the good in him, something he hadn’t even been aware was still there before he’d met her.

She looked away, blushing shyly, but didn’t remove her hand from his.  “No one in this little town has taken the time to get to know you.”  Isabelle added.

“You did.”  He smiled.  Thinking back on all the times in the past 28 years she had stopped to talk with him in the street, or came by his shop during all of the major, and even most of the minor, holidays.  Just so she could wish him a good day.  Likewise he had done the same, visiting the library.  Isabelle and Mr. Gold had been friends, and even the scrutiny of the town couldn’t ruin that.

It gave him hope; he truly believed he could win Isabelle’s affections.  Just as he had somehow managed to earn Belle’s love.

The moment was broken by their food arriving, along with Ruby raising a perfectly arched eyebrow in poorly concealed disapproval.

Once again Isabelle resolutely ignored her friend’s not so subtle remarks while she served them.  Even so, their conversation was slightly stilted after, turned awkward by the realization that they’d been holding hands like school children.

“So, are you returning to the library now?”  He asked, once they were finished eating and he had settled the bill for both of them, much to Isabelle’s objections.  Objections he’d appeased by giving in and at least letting her cover the tip.

“Yes, my breaks almost over, I should be getting back soon.”  She replied ruefully.

“I still have a little time before I have to open my shop again, let me walk you back?”  He offered timidly.

“I’d like that.”  She agreed shyly.

Walking the short distance to the library in silence, they stopped in front of the doors as an awkward tension settled over them.  What was the appropriate farewell for an almost-date?

In the old world if Rumpelstiltskin had been courting Belle properly, he would have bowed and kissed her hand.  But Gold’s memories made it clear that wasn’t what he should do.  Although the cursed memories also didn’t specify what  _would_  be the correct course of action either.

_Why does this new land come with so many different rules of etiquette?_   He thought to himself sourly.

“I had a good time.”  Isabelle announced suddenly, interrupting his thoughts.

“I did too.”  He replied, pushing away his annoyance with the new world they were in to focus on her.

“Would you−do you want to do this again?”  She stuttered, lowering her lashes and biting her lower lip apprehensively.

“Tomorrow?”  He asked eagerly, before clearing his throat gruffly.  “I mean, does tomorrow work for you?”

“Tomorrow would be perfect.”  She said brightly, reaching forward to shake his hand.

He barely had enough time to return the gesture before she was ducking into the library, throwing one last shy smile over her shoulder.

Rumpelstiltskin walked away, an extra spring in his step and a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  Their date had been fumbling, and almost painfully awkward at times, he wasn’t even sure if Isabelle considered it a date.  But it had been perfect.  She wanted to see him again; she had been the one to suggest it!

Feeling lighter than he had in years he returned to his pawnshop, shuffling around pointless pieces of paper, and polishing his many trinkets.  Both of which were from the Dark Castle, and others that were created by the curse. He spent the rest of the day in a slight daze, happily envisioning when Belle would remember and he could properly reunite with his family.

Snapping out of his daydream, he saw Emma Swan and young Henry Mills walking passed his shop, the boy excitedly chatting his birth mother’s ear off.

Smirking to himself he grabbed his cane and locked up his shop.  It was about time he went to see how Regina was coping with the savior’s arrival. The board was set; his pieces were in place, now all that was left was to begin playing the game.

He hadn’t expected to have to court Belle while maneuvering the saviour into breaking the curse, but he was adaptable to say the least, he could easily juggle the two.

Walking into Regina’s garden, he suppressed the impish snicker threatening to break free, as he watched her tend to her mutilated tree.  It seemed the first move had already been made.


End file.
